Moonlight Dream
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: Is it ever possible to tell the difference between truth and fantasy? One hedgehog doesn't seem to think so...SonAmy


"_Let no one who loves be unhappy…even love unreturned has its rainbow"_

_- William Shakespeare_

"_I'll let you be in my dreams if I can be in yours"_

_- Anonymous_

"_In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities"_

_- Janos Arnay_

"_Immature love says 'I love you because I need you'. Mature love says 'I need you because I love you' "_

_- Erich Fromm_

"_Dreams are your rainbow, your joy, your beauty. Dreams are the only utopia that separates your soul and spirit from the imperfect reality of the real world. Essentially, it's the heaven that you can see and reach"_

_- Lil moonprincess_

* * *

**Moonlight Dream**

_Dedicated to the Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose couple_

* * *

Orchids create an aromatic atmosphere surrounding the usually joyful Twinkle Park. Along with the floral setting, the bright lantern of a sun shines its powerful rays on the newly cut grass, making the scene more clean and scenic. The happy citizens of Station Square romp in and out of the park, all smiles and no frown within a mile. Men play tackle football on the fresh fields, women lays on the lush grass embracing the sun's glorious warmth, and the children's' laughter and singing could be heard like a song. 

Amy Rose decided upon herself as to enjoy this beautiful day in hopes of clearing her state of mind out of boredom. Days like these always end the in the best ways possible. At least, in her memories they do. The air was perfect, everybody was in a terrific mood, and there was absolutely no trouble anywhere in sight.

At this moment, she felt that taking a simple, carefree promenade through the park was all she needed for today. Besides, she likes to observe joy in front of her eyes. She only partakes in joy when her friends are around.

"Wow! Today I feel great all over. I could just feel it in my bones. Birds singing, flowers blossoming, the company is happy; this will definitely turn out to be a wonderful day, just like it always does!" Amy gleefully exclaimed.

"And yet," she later added in loud thought, "It feels like there's something missing…like I need someone or something to share this moment with."

Amy soon shrugged off the annoying discovery, and began her afternoon stroll through the park.

It didn't take her too long to notice, but her expression soon grew fatigued and worn out. Her body became lazily slouched, slouched to a humped over image like she had run a marathon. After that her feet began to tread along the trail. Transparent beads of salty perspiration pass along from her forehead meeting all the way down to her dainty nose. Amy immediately felt the frigid drops and swept the rest away from her face.

Suddenly she stops walking all together and glared up overhead at the blazing sun, her hand shading over her jade eyes.

"When I woke up this morning, I didn't think it would get to be a sauna out here. The heat is making me tired and sweaty." She complained.

In addition to top all of this discomfort off, she was hungry. The painful and ominous rumbling and growling of her stomach served as a tinkering reminder to her brain. Amy clutched her abdomen and licked her lips desperately.

"Hmmm…on a hot day like this, what I really would like to eat is…"

In a rapid minute she scouted for her desired treat, anything that would give her a clue as to where it was, but it was no where to be found.

The pink girl started on the rest of her way in heavy spirits, forlorn that she has to walk unless she was baked early, until she happened to see little tots and kids running in her opposite direction, screaming in delight. Later, her ears perked up in glad recognition at the tinkle and jingle of a bell.

She knew exactly what that meant.

Amy quickly turned her heels and ran excitedly amongst the stampede of eager children to a man with a white cart, which had an ice cream label displaying on both sides.

She eagerly waited in the line, dreaming lusciously of the sweet and moist blueberry flavor melting on her dry and sweltering tongue. Oh, what a relief that would be!

"And there you go little mister, one Rocky Road and Vanilla swirl cone…why, good afternoon, Ms. Rose," the ice cream vendor replied with content. For you see, Amy was a frequent and most anticipated customer of his.

The pink hedgehog smiled back at this act of kindness.

"Hey Mr. McKenzie; it sure is smoking out today, so I'll just have my usual Blueberry and Cotton Candy Blizzard on a cone please," she requested, money ready in her hand.

"Coming right up!" he exclaimed. He reached in to take a half full out of the freezer like cart, dipping his scoop in the bucket and placing three scoopfuls of the icy treat on the cone.

The ice cream vendor, looking over her head, leaned over to the slouching Amy and whispered in her ear:

"I wouldn't mention this, but if you look behind you, you might consider buying two ice cream cones."

Confused, Amy turned her head around. What, or should I say who, she sees made her heart swell heavy with happiness.

Leaning against a tree in nonchalance was her blue knight in shining armor, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Just about everything regarding the hero is attractive to Amy. Ever since she laid eyes on him, she can never stop her obsessions and concerns for him. By now, I think you would get the picture of why her favorite ice cream happens to be blueberry.

Glancing at Sonic over her left shoulder made her lovesick alarm go off. Now she knows the day will be perfect with, now that her husband-to-be is in her love radar.

"Oh my gosh! It's Sonic!" Amy yelped in surprise. She started to straighten her bangs and headband, all the while taking out her compact to check her complexion.

She then looked at the ice cream vendor. "You know what? Make that two ice cream cones. I'll also have -,"

"A Lemon-Lime Caramel Sherbet? You said it!" he finished the sentence for the speechless girl, because this occurrence was routine for him.

"Yes, because it's his all time favorite," she sighed dreamily. "And I'll have you know that I'm proud of knowing that fact myself."

Handing him the money, she retrieved the ice cream cones in each hand. Waving the ice cream man good- bye, Amy trotted off towards the unsuspecting sapphire hedgehog.

Although at a moment's notice he would escape off somewhere just by the sight of her hair, Amy gathered up the determination and wore a sweet yet modest smile for when she approached him.

Closer and closer she got to him, the more her mind geared into her usual daydream mode whenever Sonic was around. In her imagined slow motion picture, she admired and loved every shape of him, staring from his symmetrical, messy yet adorable quills, to his unforgettable, confident smile which makes her heart simultaneously melt and drop on the spot.

_I've got you this time Sonic, my beautiful Sonic…_

Sonic was eating a chili dog in undisturbed silence, watching for anything amiss or mysterious. On the contrary, as soon as he saw a feminine image of a pink hedgehog holding two ice cream cones, he wolfed down that hot dog and almost ran away from his place.

Amy watched Sonic leave, too dazed to even speak.

"Oh, why does he always do this to me? Every chance I get, he thinks I might give him another hug attack!" she pouted. She proceeded to call after him.

"Sonic, wait! I've got your favorite ice cream! Don't you want to eat it before it melts?"

Looking back, Sonic replied, "It's okay Amy; can you save it for me when I get back?"

_Get back when? That's what I want to know, _she sadly thought.

"Look, can't we just walk and talk in the park for once," Amy pleaded.

"No can do! I've got to…go help Tails out with a new invention!"

Her shoulders gradually lowered, almost dropping the tall scoops of ice cream. Suddenly, her eyes shined with unjustified poutiness. One way or another, she has to put her foot down about this. She can't take it anymore.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, don't play me like a dumb fool that you think I am. I know darn well that you came here because you have nothing else to do except be lazy for the whole day. I can't understand why you won't just give up and admit that you're in love with me?" Amy yelled angrily.

Well, her words made him stop in his tracks.

The poor girl knows that that she loves him with all her heart, but he should at least give her the opportunity to show who she is, the Amy Rose that he'll become enamored with for sure.

However the expectations she wanted from his actions, like remorse, shame, or even a drop of regret, his reaction to her outburst was the total opposite.

The hero turned viciously around on his heels and stormed towards Amy. Jade irises turn frightful by meeting direct eye contact to flaring harlequin ones.

"I told you once, and I told you too many times before, to give me some SPACE before I even start hanging out with you! Man, do you ever listen with that hard head of yours?"

The maddened hedgehog was heaving with every sentence, nostrils flaring fast. Every activity stopped around them, all sight and face turned towards the two hedgehogs in the park. Poor Amy was growing scared; she'd never seen her love like this. Never!

"S-S-Sonic, all I ever wanted from was -,"

"Wanted? WANTED? Do you even realize that every single moment, I don't obsess over who I'm going to marry or who I'm going out with? Everything I think about doesn't even concern you; in fact you don't even enter my mind. Here, I've got a world to save a million times from destruction, which is very hard work mind you!"

"I know, but -,"

"And here YOU are, of all people I have to deal with, saying that I have to come to your needs and _feelings_! You don't own me Amy, I'm a free spirit and I certainly don't want to be married to a pestering, stupid fan girl weighing me down of my duties!"

Shuddering at this angry yelling, Amy looked down to the ground in sorrow and shame, all the while wishing with all her strength she would just shrink to a tiny size and crawl into that crack on the sidewalk, never coming out to reveal herself.

"I-I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all. Is that too hard to ask?" Amy whispered with the wind.

Unfortunately, this only made Sonic more enraged.

"Spend some time? With you? I can't even be alone without you chasing me like a wild animal all the time! It's just not right! You're not just crazy; you're delusional. In fact, I don't ever want to see your face as long as I run my life. You should get the message that I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! EVER! UNDERSTAND?"

His last word echoed throughout the park like a sound wave, a huge ripple of water spreading everywhere.

Amy just stood there, petrified. She not only knew it broke her hearing, but it broke her heart also. It felt heavy, and it dropped and shattered like a large clay pot full of water. The pieces looked like they would never be repaired back to perfection, the water, her love, spilled and flowing everywhere.

Eyes stared at the awkward scene, embarrassing the pink hedgehog further. Her hands released the ice cream cones, the tasty treats splattered everywhere in a horrible mixture.

By now, the poor girl fell down on her knees to the hard, suddenly cold ground. The park was gone, everything replaced with pitch - black nothingness. The only beings visible are a red faced Sonic, a grief-stricken Amy, and her glassy tears falling down her petal soft, rosy cheeks.

"How could you? I thought that if you had saved me… it would mean that I was worth something," Amy sobbed out, choking in between tears.

It was possible to hate him now, but no matter how hard she tried, no hate, no anger, would get in the way of her undying love for the blue hedgehog. Her heart just wasn't that way with him.

"That I'm special…" she sadly continued.

She lifted her head up, but cried harder when she saw that Sonic was still angry, not to mention disgusted.

"And now that it seems clear that you don't love me, then that means that no one cares about me at all. I'm not special at all!"

Her cries were desperate and helpless in the dark, penetrating the scary silence. Her tears were calling, begging for anybody to comfort their mistress's devastation and heartbreak.

_But Amy, someone does care…you are special…_

She picked up her head in the darkness, her sobbing having been ceased. She could've sworn that she heard a voice in the wind…

"Excuse me?"

Sonic frowned at this suddenness. He looked all around to see who she was talking to.

Amy tried calling the voice again, tears streaming like an endless river.

_Please stop crying Amy. I hate it when I see girls cry, especially you…_

Amy curiously looked up at Sonic. "Did you say something?"

"No, but I was watching you make yourself more pathetic than you already are," Sonic jeered.

_No Amy, don't listen to him! He's not who you think he is!_ The voice cried out in the dark.

Something about that voice sounds so familiar…

"Sonic? Is that you?"

"Uh hello?" Sonic waved his hand in annoyance. "I'm right here. Besides, don't listen to voices; I am Sonic, and I'm actually trying to save you from more embarrassment than you're worth."

Amy caught on to Sonic's words, but she paid attention to that voice also. Could it be really Sonic whispering in the wind? And also, if that was Sonic, then who is this in front of her? His evil twin? Is it just only her mind playing tricks on her forlorn position?

_Amy, please listen to me. He's not me!_

That voice **is** Sonic! She just knows it for certain now.

"Are you really going to listen to voices in your head?" the fake Sonic insulted.

That was the last straw. Without hesitation, Amy wielded from behind her the Piko-Piko Hammer, her eyes and expression hostile towards the imposter. The imposter, however, looked amused.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" she demanded.

The imposter's face flashed with sneering anger.

"What are you going to do, hit me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, your sweetheart, remember?"

Amy automatically shook her head in defiance.

"No! You're not my Sonic, and you never will be! The real Sonic, the Sonic I love and hold dear to my feelings and affection, would never treat me the way you teased and belittled me like some dog! The real Sonic would never make me feel like I'm useless in the world!" she shouted in venom.

An unexpected thing happened. The fake Sonic started to laugh, but it was one of those laughs that only certain people possess like...

"I guess you figured out the puzzle, Amy Rose. Of course your precious Sonic wouldn't treat you like this, but that wouldn't stop me from making you miserable. You see, I'm not your dear Sonic after all, but I know you will be a great help in my plan to destroy him." He remarked with malevolence.

At this moment, Amy realized that this was no ordinary imposter.

Suddenly, Sonic was ripped apart into pieces like he was a cheap costume. In his place was a robot version of him, his eyes glowing with cruel evil. Amy was shocked and terrified at the same time.

"Metal Sonic! So it was you all along!" Amy uttered in mortified distress. Now, her heart palpitated terribly, almost at the point of busting out her bosom.

"Yes, and I've come back to this world to seek revenge on those who have scorned me. Amy Rose, you end has come."

Metal Sonic started his eerie steps towards Amy, which had come down on the ground in horror, shielding herself with her arms.

So, this is way she meets her demise, Metal Sonic finally having the chance to finish her off. It looks like her future won't even include being together with Sonic after all. No chasing, no embraces, no more 'Blue Blur' in her eyes…

_Hold on Amy! I'm coming!_

An arrival of a sapphire rush of wind zoomed past Metal Sonic, confusing him (or it) completely.

Amy had felt the breeze brush against her cheek. She didn't look up, but she knew that Sonic was right in front of her, dangerous ire like living flames in his heart and eyes. Metal Sonic was provoked right away. What could be more inconvenient than a blue hedgehog standing in his way?

"It's you again! Are you ready to die as well? Then you can perish along with her!" Metal Sonic declared.

"As long as I'm standing here, with every living bone of my body, you better keep your paws off my girl!" Sonic growled.

_His girl?_

While hearing this dangerous conversation between adversary and hero, Amy wonders if she somehow made this happen. If this was all her fault for being a nuisance to Sonic, and what Metal Sonic said about her was really Sonic was feeling most of his life. At this thought more sorrow burdened her heart, this time it contained unmistakable stigma.

"Your **girl**? Since when did you officially declare her your girlfriend? All I did was reveal the feelings deep inside your soul. The real feelings that you've kept pent up all these years. I'm only helping by letting her know now than in the future. Your girl? Don't make me laugh!"

Metal Sonic chuckled, that laugh that made Amy's blood curdle and her hair raise.

"You will take back all that trash you've said about Amy and shove it down your throat! If you won't do that, then I help you!" Sonic hissed. Amy knows for certain that the real Sonic is not joking about this, especially when it comes to Amy being abused verbally about her faults.

Metal Sonic lunged forward to attack Sonic, but he didn't succeed in doing so. Sonic jumped into the air, landing right behind the machine.

"This'll be so easy," Sonic smiled.

Instantly as Metal Sonic turned around, the blue hedgehog roughly kicked off the robot's head, killing him on the spot.

With a little courage, Amy opened her left eye to peep over her shoulder. The fighting had stopped, so she knew it was safe. But then she screamed when Metal's Sonic's head came rolling past her. Sonic heard her shrieks and rushed over to her side.

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked with concern in his tone.

The pink girl finally lifted her figure, her eyes meeting her beloved. It was still dark around them, a once beautiful atmosphere no more. Once again she felt alone and neglected.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for saving me…again." Her voice wasn't her usual cheery self, so it was easy for Sonic to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, this time with more concern. Other wise, she would be up and prepared for giving Sonic a hug attack.

Amy's eyes became moist again. "It's nothing, just…" She closed her eyes to let the tears fall once more. What Metal Sonic said, was it really true? And if so, why would Sonic even bother to save her.

Her sad thoughts and miserable dwellings were interrupted by a hand that brushed away the glassy drops of despair.

"Please don't cry any more…tell me what's wrong? What did I do to -,"

"Was what Metal Sonic said true?"

"What? You actually believe him?" Sonic sounded appalled and incredulous.

"It sounded like he was certain about his little speech. Is that how you feel about me? You just hate me beyond reasonable doubt; hate me so much that you wish that I was erased from the face of the earth? Far away from your memories and dreams?" Amy said in tortured vain.

She waited to hear a lecture, an argument uttered from his lips. But there was nothing breaking the awkward silence.

This time, she looked straight into his emerald eyes, stern and saddened beyond belief. But, instead of indignation, she saw that in his eyes, he looked hurt. Hurt by the fact that she would think of such a thing.

"So…is that what you think? That I won't even spare for one minute with you?" Sonic said solemnly.

She placed both hands on his shoulders. "Right now, I don't know what to think. It's all so confusing -,"

"But Amy, I thought you knew by now."

What did he say? Amy caught on those words in a second, only because he sounded so sincere. Is it what she thinks he is trying to explain?

"What-what do you mean?" she stammered in confusion. Her eyes glistened almost to the point of puzzlement.

"I mean," and he gradually took Amy's hands off his shoulders and clasped them into his. "I thought you had already known what your heart, and mine, was telling you."

Amy's expression was now amazed.

"Amy, all my life I've been trying to run away from what I was really feeling ever since I saved you and laid eyes on you. Of course you've annoyed me, but unfortunately that never stopped my heart from pursuing what it wanted besides justice and freedom: your love and compassion."

She can't believe it! Her lifelong wish was finally coming true!

"So, I don't weigh you down on your job of saving the world?" she said with hope.

Sonic chuckled. "Weigh me _down_? Amy, you lift me** up. **You were the only one who depended on me and stood by my side whenever I was down. And I also knew you would never hate me if I failed, because it only mattered to you if I was alive. You fought for me alongside my battles, and that's what helps me defeat enemies with greater strength."

He lifted Amy's chin, stroking him thumb across her rosy cheek like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Amy smiled her brightest, her mind and heart singing arias. It wasn't just he liked her but was afraid; Sonic had fallen in love with her from the start! Her elated spirit felt like embracing him at that point, because she felt like she was having an epiphany.

"Oh Sonic! Does this mean that you would go to any lengths to comfort me?"

"It's only if it makes you the same happy girl that I've always admired from afar."

She decided to test him, just to see how far he would go. "Oh really? How far?"

Sonic picked her up from off the ground and clutched her in his arms bridal style.

"Are you kidding? I'll take you far, any where you want!"

He then started running at fast speed, images of different countries popping everywhere. Amy then realized that they were going all around the world!

"Just say the word! We could to China…"

They zipped through the Great Wall of China.

"Or Egypt…"

The great pyramids of Giza flashed past Amy's awed eyes.

"Or the city of love…"

Amy blushed when she saw the Eiffel Tower, imagining her and Sonic enjoying the view from above.

"Or even the West Indies!"

Stopping by the sunset in the waters, the couple stared at the gorgeous scenery, the sun departing from its daily job, ready for the moon to take over.

"Sonic, this is so beautiful! I never knew that you go this far as to make me happy. You must really love me…"

But Sonic didn't stop there. He sprinted again, this time telling Amy to hold on. Amy held on to his neck, because at that moment Sonic jumped into the air, flying through the sky. No sooner they landed, but it seemed like this new world was in the sky. Clouds were below them, like a floor, and the stars above them tinkling with sparkling luminescence.

He put Amy down carefully, leaving the hedgehog girl to marvel at the surroundings. The place was truly a blissful scene, the moon glowing with soft yet majestic power.

"Oh my…this is beautiful Sonic! I never knew…" she said breathless. Amy knew her love could be a romantic, but never this romantic enough to take her to the stars!

"Well, I knew that the heavens were missing the most beautiful star in the sky, and she fell from her rightful place, so I decided to bring her here." Sonic complimented.

Amy turned around to meet him. "Wow, I never knew you had a way with words. This is especially when it came to myself." Amy blushed in flattery.

"Well my pink rose, I can't deny it any more. You truly are the Queen of the Stars." He replied in a dreamy tone.

It was then that her original red dress was gone. It was replaced with a glamorous gown of baby blue, trimmed at the ends with gold. Her red headband disappeared too, a silver headband with a ruby encrusted in the middle in its place. Sonic, on the other hand, dressed up in a white tuxedo, and snatched Amy into a waltzing mode.

"Amy Rose, we could dance forever, in the skies, where our love can live forever. Because even though it may seem like we are apart,"

He then stopped, came behind Amy, and revealed a shimmering necklace in his hand. It was a sterling silver, heart shaped pendant with a ten carat diamond in the middle, sheared and cut into a shape of a rose. The jewel was sparkling in the aura of the moon, making more rare and beautiful. Sonic put the necklace around Amy's swan like neck, gracing it with the greatest of treasure.

Amy looked down, her mouth open at how splendid it looked on her. Tears, not of sadness and misery, but of joy and exuberance, were coming down her cheeks. This has to be a dream, she told herself.

"This is so beautiful. So I knew I'm worth something, I just knew!" she gladly said. The poor girl was giddy all over.

"Oh Sonic, I promise that I will take care of you and make sure that you aren't harmed. Also, I'll always be by your side, even if the world was ending and everybody is against you. You captured my heart and dreams, and it'll always be like that."

He nodded in understanding, and then he stared at Amy, her jade eyes having the image of rare gems in the rough.

"Amy…you look like an angel in the moonlight." He said without hesitation to the beaming Amy.

"Sonic, please tell me. Is this a dream?" she said almost in a wistful mood.

He raised his eyebrows. "In a dream, would I do this?"

And he grasped her in his embrace and passionately pressed his lips onto hers. The pink hedgehog practically melted right there, but she reached her arms around his neck. She was enjoying his close warmth, feeling safe and protected all over.

Of course you can kiss somebody in a dream, but this was different than others. This felt so real, and with feeling and passionate emotion. There was no way this was a dream. This was reality.

They released of each other afterwards, ending with Amy sighing her heart out. She leaned her head inn his chest, hearing his heart beat faster. It was official to her delight. Sonic was hers and she was his.

Don't look behind you but -," Sonic said and winked at the same time. He was certainly up to something.

Amy turned around to see a magnificent castle, towering to the heavens and beyond. Ivory and marble encased the great architecture. Is all this hers? If it is, then she might as well die and live here forever.

"Sonic…" Amy stammered, yet again speechless.

"Yep! All of this is ours, our own palace where we can be together, no matter the consequences. This is all for you and me." Sonic said. He smiled when Amy clasped her hand over her mouth at what he said.

"And also it's a chapel too."

"A chapel? What do you mean Sonic?" she was again confused at what he was saying.

He smiled in satisfied gladness.

"Amy, you and I both know that the moment that you have been waiting for is coming close for me. This important day will make me happy only because you'll finally be mine and nobody else's."

Amy lifted her hand to wipe a tear away, until she noticed a long glove covering halfway to her arm. Looking down, the baby blue dress vanished and a flowing, celestial white gown glimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes widened in elation, excited to the point of fainting. She was in a –

"OH SONIC! ARE YOU REALLY – IS IT TRUE, ARE YOU –," Amy shrieked in excitement, never quite containing herself.

Sonic only nodded. "Yes, I'm promising you the big promise, Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU," Amy repeated while embracing Sonic in an instantaneous move. Sonic spun her around and around in his arms, his eyes still on her sweet features.

"And I love you, Amy Rose," he said sincerely and, for the first time, lovingly.

No more chasing, no more hoping, nor even a thought on wishing upon a star any more. Those days are over, since Sonic kind of popped the question. Now she felt like her fantasy life was beginning to happen, starting first with being by Sonic's side and being in his heart. And it seemed like Sonic was happy too. Nothing made him the happiest hedgehog in the world than to marry the one true love he cherished for sixteen years.

"But you have to promise me one thing Amy."

"And what is that, my Romeo?" Amy swooned.

"You…you have to wait."

Wait? But she thought that it was going to start now. Their life, their beautiful life, was about to unravel and she can't wait longer for it now. Not this time!

"Wait? What do you mean wait? I can't wait for you to be in my arms because I've been waiting to long."

"But you have to wait Amy. It'll be better if we wait longer, at least until it's the right time!" Sonic pleaded desperately.

Amy just shook her head in denial. No she can't wait, she can never wait, she won't wait…

* * *

Suddenly, Amy sat upright in her bed, the moonlight gleaming through her window. Darkness enveloped in what seemed like her room. The warm summer breeze made her silky curtains billow like dancing, graceful ballerinas in the night. Cold sweat dripped nervously down her neck and back. 

Amy's expression grew worn out and disappointed. Her heart was struck with upset hopelessness. So it wasn't real after all. She knew it was too good to be true. It was all in her imagination, her world.

"Aw, it was just a dream. A stupid dream. No wonder it was so good through out." Amy muttered.

She stared out towards the peeking full moon in morbid. "Well, at least it was good while it lasted."

Amy started to move around in her bed to find her comfort spot, until she felt an arm around her waist. Someone or something was in her bed!

Startled, she looked behind her, her green eyes amazed at what she sees before her.

Slumbering like a baby was none other than Sonic himself, looking as tired as ever. Amy tried to wonder when he got here or why, but forgot all about it when she saw the peaceful expression in his sleep, smiling in his sweet dreams. Amy managed a little smile at the thought of her love being here, later on falling back to her deep slumber. Sonic clung on to her tighter, bringing the pink hedgehog closer to him, which made her smile in satisfaction. He smiled also.

"Sweet dreams, my blue prince," she whispered right before falling asleep.

And in the aura of the moonlight, you could see the silvery diamond, heart shaped necklace radiant in all its glory, on the back engraved 'My dream girl, Amy Rose.'

The End

* * *

**I really worked hard on this, so I hope I did a pretty good job on this. I'm sorry if it's too long for you or it doesn't have neough depth and detail, I'll do better next time! Anyway, since I noticed that I do a lot of Shadamys, I decided that I would shed some light on Sonamy.**


End file.
